


Tease or Treat!

by SasstrianPrissess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: And of Vampire!Switzerland, Happy halloween, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of dressing as a Trap, Or any morning for that matter, Public Sex, Quickie Halloween fic, See this is why you shouldn't listen to BOTD at 3am on Halloween morning, Smol mentions of Phantom!Canada and America, Squint to see the butt plug! :D, The couch is v important, There is mild drinking involved, and a couch, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasstrianPrissess/pseuds/SasstrianPrissess
Summary: A yearly party for all the little ghosties and ghoulies is basically just an excuse for the monsters to come out and fuck in front of both world inhabitants on a couch.





	

At the halloween party, none of the attending ghouls or monsters were left without buzzing alcohol or sugar highs. For two such attendants, such was the case as they edged close to one another, fur brushing against a velvety cape. Now, being what they were, these beings had no need to dress up on such a _fangtastic_ Halloween night. They were free to mingle as they pleased, their natural looks mistaken for some really good costumes.

Roderich was one such entity, a glass of pumpkin spiced rum in a horrendously garish, purple colored, plastic, Halloween goblet in one hand, easily buzzed as he quietly stood to the side, just watching the humans intermingle with the demons of Hallows eve. He gave a sigh, sipping from the plastic goblet as he ran his tongue over his fangs, he'd already fed earlier, but this was sadly a habit of his and a good 200 years too late to break. Though, it was interesting to see that some people had decided to just go at it on any given surface, it almost a shame that the last time he'd gotten anything that good was since last Halloween.

It was far too sudden, but he had not noticed a hand that neared his rear, giving Roderich's ass a playful little squeeze. Though he had not expected it, he immediately knew that there was only one monster so crass as to be so brazen and bold, and he could hear the slight disturbance of the air as the owner of that hand's tail flicked through the air behind them. As he had been too late to notice, he did jump at the sudden attention, turning to playfully tap the wolf behind him upon the nose as he grinned, "Naughty, you should have given me a warning first."

Gilbert grinned back, "But then I wouldn't have been able to see that cute reaction of yours~"

Ah, there it was, the typical tease that always started their initiation into a sinful night, "Oh? But I would think you'd be after other reactions, mm~?" he laughed, musing as he leaned into Gilbert's torso, "Wouldn't you like that, puppy?"

At the nickname, the albino wolf barked out a short laugh as his ears twitched at the buzzing warmth, wrapping an arm around the vampire's waist and resting his chin upon Rod's shoulder, "I haven't heard that name in months, but what sort of other reactions would we be talking about?"

"Whatever reactions you please," Roderich clarified in a soft chuckle, the sound light and airy, as he set down the plastic goblet upon the nearby table.

"Oh~?" the wolf replied before turning his head to nip the edge of Roderich's ear, nibbling the edge lightly.

"Mhm," Roderich nodded, his arms now moving up and behind himself to wrap around the broad, furred shoulders of the wolf, his fingers digging into the slight ruff at the base of his neck, deciding to toss a figurative bone to the canine "You know... you feel just like a stuffed animal I used to own as a young child long ago, it was so soft and cuddly."

"Mmhm..." Gilbert grinned wolfishly, "How about you let this animal stuff you for a bit before cuddling, hmm~?"

"You're horrendous," the vampire laughed, clearly feeling the alcohol even though the buzz never lasted long, "but I'll bite."

"Think Mattie would mind if we did it right there on the couch~?" He asked with a grin, kissing Rod's neck as he brought up the currently busy phantom that usually haunted the local neighborhood houses with his brother Alfred to really give the living inhabitants a good scare.

"Probably, but who cares?" he responded with a shrug, closing his eyes and rolling his head back to bare his throat.

"Awesome~" The wolf says with a teasing grin, lightly tugging at the skin of the vamp's pale, cool throat with his warm lips.

"Mmn, going to bite me, puppy?" Roderich questioned, though really, he did expect to get bitten, "just don't forget that biting is my thing."

"Just a bit of teasing~" Gilbert replied with a grin, "besides, you could lay off the biting for now to let me have my turn," he added, leading the vamp to the back of the room so that they both could fall onto the couch, the prissy, though currently tolerable fang boy in his arms being pulled on top, straddling him, "by the way, going as a girl this year?"

By this, Gilbert was commenting on the outfit Roderich had dared to wear out in public; a very short black, skirt with a lazy ruffle to the hem which had been paired with a short, but tight corset of crushed velvet and below that, an artist sleeved white shirt. Upon long legs were fishnet stockings that rose up high to the vamp's thighs, stopping just five inches short of the bottom of the skirt- which, in itself, barely covered any sort of decency -and black, laced up, stiletto heeled boots stopped just at his knees.

"Trap," he corrected, that being the modern term for a fictional (or non) being of being both young and appealingly feminine until it was too late, "and teasing?" he grinned, a small laugh leaving his lips as he fell on top of Gilbert's lap, his short skirt riding up dangerously high, "Then perhaps I should give you a bit of a tease, look," he assured, lifting up the hem of his skirt to reveal his smooth crotch- the rest of his body in very much the same manner -showing off the small, blood red thong that barely held his dick in place, "The beauty of skirts~"

Gilbert's ears perked up when he saw the thong just barely hidden beneath the skirt, his tail thumping against the back of the couch fast, Roderich's crotch was found now to be pressing down on a hard bulge in the wolf's jeans as the large paw like hands cane to rest upon slender hips.

Stifling a falsetto giggle, he rocked his hips over the bulge, his thighs spreading slightly as he shivered from the rough fibers to his hairless skin. "Ooo...mm," the vamp purred as he could feel his empty hole clench in want of what he knew Gilbert could provide. "Mm, Gil, I want it," he moaned quietly, his hands still holding the skirt up high for him to see beneath at how aroused he was becoming.

"Me too~" He replied with a grin and a soft, teasing growl before bringing his paws from Roderich's hips to his own belt. The vamp shuddered at the growl, biting on his lower lip as he hiked the skirt up further and then unbuttoned the shirt, letting revealing a great expanse of near porcelain skin. Gilbert quickly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans, pushing his boxers down enough so that his thick and knotted canine cock stood up unrestrained, pulsing lightly as he eyed the revealed skin hungrily.

"My my, puppy has a big cock for me," Roderich cooed, his fingers moving between them to lightly stroke at the hot and throbbing flesh.

"All for you~" Gilbert said with a grin, bringing his paws to Rod's hips again as he leaned forward to kiss his chest.

"How kind~" Rod gasped as he wrapped his hand around the stiff prick and angled his hips so that he could rub his restrained arousal upon it.

Turning his head, Gilbert trailed his lips to one of Rod's nipples, an ear twitching cutely when he feels the vampire grinding against his knot. Above the wolf's head, Roderich moaned and soon reached behind himself to pull the string of the thong to the side, pulling out the small plug he'd also secretly worn to stay well lubricated for the night's activities. Lifting his hips, Roderich set aside the plug and guided the wolf's cock into his hole, the slick lube helping Gilbert to find his entrance and slide in rather quickly.

Folding back his ears, moaning against the vampire's chest as he felt the warm, dripping hole slide down his shaft, Gilbert couldn't help the profanity that escaped his lips, "Fuuck~"

"Gil, oh~" Roderich squeezed him, his ass feeling very full and they hadn't even started, but one thing was for sure, he was looking forward to that knot that never failed to drive him wild.

"Mmmh~" Gilbert let out a pleasure filled growl, looking up to kiss the vamp's neck, his paws moving back down to thin hips. "So tight~~"

"You're the one who's big enough to say that" He gasped, wrapping his arms around the wolf once more, "the only thing tighter is Vash's damn penny pinching." The vamp huffed, shuddered deliciously as he mentioned a certain, miserly, fellow blood sucker.

Gilbert barked out a laugh at that "If you're as tight as that, I'd better fix that for you," He kissed Rod's neck once more before leaning up a bit to kiss just beneath an ear, whispering, "Go as fast or slow as you want, Roddy."

Slowly, Roderich started rocking his hips again, wiggling in Gilbert's lap before lifting his hips to really start the fucking, throwing his head back and arching his spine. Gilbert leaned back on the couch, watching the vamp's body bounce, his ears folding back against his head as he lets out another pleasure filled growl. The riding vamp placed his hands upon the wolf's chest, rocking body upon the thick cock with dropping hips. Every time he came down, he'd squeeze him, drawing several lusty moans from his own lips.

The wolf grunted each time the sinful hips came down, Rod's ass cheeks slamming against his knot. His thick pulsing shaft was rubbing along the silky inner walls as if in search of something. That something was soon found, a delightfully throaty cry escaping Roderich's lips.

"Gilbert, give it to me~" He mewled, eyes tightly shut as he rode the wolf, "I want your knot to tear me up! Please~"

"You got it liebe!" The wolf answered with a tongue lolling grin, growling as he started thrusting his cock up into the vamp's tight ass while Roderich continued to bounce upon it, meeting him halfway with some force.

As Gilbert is slightly stronger than he is, Roderich could feel hips jarring as he began to feel the slowly swelling knot repeatedly fill and leave him empty, "Oh fuck fuck fuck, yes, Gilbert!"

Gilbert continued pounding up into the slender body, groaning when he felt his knot push in and pull back out of the taut rim, feeling the gloriously, frictional warmth for a moment before feeling the cooler air of the room again. Roderich was a bit too gone as he rode the wolf, his ass greedily eating up each inch he was given, "Oh, oh, oh! So big, so big!!" He wanted that knot badly, blindly reaching between his legs to press his palm to his cock and pull it out from its confines, stroking and rubbing mercilessly.

"I'm g-gonna cum soon~!" Gilbert growled loudly, looking down to watch as Roderich started playing with his cock, licking his lips hungrily at the sight.

"Gilbert! I-!! Inside, I want it inside," the vampire begged, now grinding down to pop that thick knot into himself and keep it there.

Letting out a long growl as he does his best to hold back, Gilbert then slammed Rod's hips down to his a few moments later, his thick pulsing knot lodging itself deep in the clenching hole this time. Roderich screamed out in pure ecstasy as he was filled completely, arching his back as his hole clenched down upon the intruding knot and he came. His thighs trembled as he could feel all of Gilbert's cock fill him, the knot locking them together as his cum coated the broad chest of the wolf. The wolf's ears folded back down against his head when he feels Roderich's ass clench around his pulsing shaft, not a moment later a flood of his hot sticky seed erupted from his tip into the hot cavern, filling and overflowing the available space. He let out a pleasured little howl, surely now, if Roderich's sexy cries didn't draw stares, the howl certainly would.

The sensation of the hot seed set Roderich off into another, short orgasm, a soft cry leaving his lips as he rocked his hips in a need for a bit more friction to ride it out. Just a hint of cum spurted out, not as much as the first time, but enough to make a noticeable difference in the previously made mess. Gilbert held his hips against Rod's, rolling them as gently as possible so as to not disturb the swollen knot throughout the second, mini-orgasm. The vampire was shivering nicely, the high of his orgasm keeping him on a cloud as he was knotted and delightfully full.

Grinning, the wolf reached a paw up to Roderich's cheek to get a kiss from him, slowing his hips just a little bit. Roderich melted into the kiss, pleasantly pleased with how things turned out, and now, remarkably sober. Gilbert smiled against Rod's lips, deepening the kiss with his tongue as he stopped moving their hips, letting the vamp sit still, his knot deep in his ass, preventing most of the cum from leaking out.

Once they both settled, Roderich chuckled again, "That was good, but, mmm, I bet, with how much you cum, you're trying to make me have puppies." That was teasing joke, seeing as they were both men, but he was happy.

"I'd be fine with fathering your children," He replied teasingly, kissing the vamp's neck softly. Gil's ears perked up after a bit of thought, "We should just make it official instead of meeting like this every year. What do you think?"

Roderich bit his lip lightly, settling in comfortably upon the wolf's lap, waiting as patiently as possible until the knot finally got around to deflating, a smile crossing his mouth after a minute as he rested his head upon Gilbert's shoulder, the wolf's arms wrapping leisurely around his waist, "I think....I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading all the way through! I hope you all have a Happy and SAFE Halloween this year! Now go get some candy you little smut demons!
> 
> *makes it rain sweets*
> 
> DON'T FORGET TO MAKE A SACRIFICE TO THE GAY SMUT GOD! \o/


End file.
